Sleeping dead
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Jay feels like it's too quiet around New Olympia. That however changes when he and the gang meet Nicole Blood, a demigod daughter of Hades that apparently vanished a long time ago. According to Cronus, she is the key to unleashing the horrors from the depths of Tartarus and if that happens, even Jay and the others can't save the world. (Light hints of JayxOc pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

Me: I only own my OC!

* * *

Peace, and darkness. Those were the best words to describe the park, but the silence was broken with a blast of supernatural power. A girl with dark violet eyes and raven hair with bangs that half hid her eyes barely dodged the blast. The girl ran though the woods and pressed her had against a tree and gasped.

"Silly demigod." A sadistic voice spoke. It made the hairs on the back on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Did you really think that you could escape me?"

The girl smirked and turned.

"I can still keep running." Black fire burned in her dark eyes, and Cronus scowled. She chanted a quick Grecian chant and black smoke erupted from the ground and curtained itself in front of the girl. A short black and gold scythe appeared in his hand and with one swift swipe, he cut though the smoke easily, but the girl had disappeared into the night. Cronus growled in frustration. She had escaped him again.

* * *

At the New Olympia high school, Jay was having a long day. He sat in his desk, listing to Mr. Greenwood drone on about the Civil war. Jay glanced back at his friends who were scattered around the classroom. Neil was in the back, admiring himself in his mirror. Thereasa was taking down notes furiously and Atlanta looked very bored. Jay sighed. He couldn't explain it, but he had felt on edge for the last few days. He felt like it was too quiet for the past few days and it was starting to bug him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bell for end of class ring. Jay started to gather his books and step out of the classroom to see someone that he hadn't seen before. A lithe girl with long choppy black hair. She had a purple messager bag with skulls on it over her shoulder. She stopped and glanced behind her and Jay caught a glimpse of her face. Her skin was very pale and her eye was dark violet. Jay felt like she was staring into him. Thereasa asked him something and Jay looked away, but when he looked back again, the girl was gone.

"Jay? Is something wrong?" Thereasa asked. Jay shook his head.

"No, it's nothing, I think I'm overtired." He said as he and the others walked back to the dorm.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Jay headed straight for his room and took a nap. However, he kept seeing that he was in the underworld, looming over a girl in a black halter top dress. Her hair was black like night and her skin was pale. She was engulfed in a light blue watery substance that Jay wanted to touch. He noticed that around her neck was a black crystal on a thin silver chain. When Jay looked up he saw a man with oily black hair and clad in heavy black armor. The man looked straight at him.

"Find her, Jay... Find her." He said and Jay woke up with a start. Jay breathed.

"Find who?" He asked to no one in particular. He didn't have the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, I am back! :D Reviews:

**HoneyGoddess57: Thanks! I blame the Wikipedia page I was looking at. It's corrected now, so don't worry! :)**

**Absolute Honesty: For the record, I have watched Class of the Titans and I am well aware that there are no demigod characters in the series, but if you know and have read the Greek myths that are reference, you will know that most of the ancestors are in fact demigods. (Jason, Narcissus and Artemis are excluded from this) I call it New Olympia high because that is what Hermes calls it in the first Episode. Lastly, you are right that you can't say that my OC is a mary-sue because you've only read the first chapter, but like I said earlier, there are Demigods in this world and I'm not planning on completely pairing Jay with her, I'm only going to have cute moments here and there. I appreciate the review and your input. :) **

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Jay fidgeted in his desk for the fifth time that class. He couldn't shake the dream that had robbed him of his peaceful slumber the night before. Theresa and Atlanta seemed to pick up on Jay's odd behavior. Theresa asked him many times if he was alright and he lied, tell her that he was fine. It was during class when Odie and Archie poked their heads into the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a personal issue that needs to be taken care of." Jay, and the others stood, knowing full well what the 'personal issue' was. The Gods were summoning them. Once they were outside and away from the class, Jay walked up next to Odie.

"What was so urgent that Hera had to pull us out of class?" He asked. Odie shrugged.

"Hermes just said that we have a visitor, a really important one too." The group stopped at the janitor's closet and Archie placed his pendant in the lock and the door opened wide. One by one, they filed in and Theresa closed the door behind them. Jay switched on the light and the blue portal opened. Everyone set foot on to Olympus. They walked into the main room to find that everyone, including Chrion, Hercules and even Aphrodite was there. What Jay also noticed was that Hera was standing by a pale man with oily black hair and thick black armor. Jay sharply inhaled.

"Hades..." The others looked at the king of the dead in awe and Hades chuckled.

"There's no need to stare in awe. I am an Olympian."

"What are you doing here?" Atlanta asked. Hera stepped forward with a grim look on her face.

"I asked Hades to come. Like us, he was affected when Cronus escaped." Hades glanced at her.

"You gave me a tongue-lashing for allow dear FATHER escape." He remarked in an off-handed voice.

"Wait, wait, wait back up," Herry said, making his presence known.

"Cronus is your dad?" Hades chuckled again, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm surprised that no one has told you seven about our little family." He shoot a look at Hera, who had her lips pressed in a very thin line. Jay's mind clicked.

"You were his eldest son. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Demeter and you were all the children of Cronus, king of the Titans." Hades smirked.

"Well done. I'm impressed, Jay, should I call you Jason?" Jay was silent. Hades grunted.

"But you are correct, Zeus, Poseidon and I were the reason why Cronus was locked in Tartarus in the first place. However, as you all know, Cronus is the lord of time and he manipulated it so he could break free. He knew that with Zeus gone, he had a clear chance of reclaiming his kingdom, but it seems that you seven have gained the task that my little brother had all those eons ago." The group glanced at one another.

"How come you're here?" Archie piped up.

"Well, I'm here because of her." Hades stepped aside and revealed a lithe girl with long choppy black hair. Jay's eyes widened. It was her...

"Say hello, Nicole." Hades promoted.

"Hi." She murmured timid. Hades noted Jay's reaction.

"This is my daughter, Nicole Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

This one you learn more about Nicole and her origins. Enjoy! I just own Nicole.

* * *

"Hang on," Atlanta began, looking at the king of the dead in confusion.

"How is she your daughter?"

"Well, in the old times, us gods would come down to earth and... Mate with mortals that gained our favor. The children of these affairs were called Demigods or half-bloods. Half god and half human." Hades explained. Hera nodded.

"Often demigods would inherit traits that were tied to their godling parent and Nicole is no different. However, she is special in her own way." Nicole looked away and tightly held on to something around her neck.

"What do you mean by that?" Theresa asked.

"She was born as a key." Hades replied.

"A key?" Archie asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What for?" Hades looked grave. He wrapped an arm protectively around his child's shoulders, before speaking.

"Nicole somehow managed to become strong enough to perhaps surpass even Zeus at his full strength. It seemed that the Fates had a plan for her." Theresa started to fidget.

"What was that plan?" Nicole lifted her head and outstretched her hand.

"See for yourself." Theresa looked at the girl's hand in hesitation, but took it after a moment and gasped. She stumbled back and would have fallen if Jay didn't catch her. Nicole dropped her hand.

"I have enough power in my magic to overpower the gates of Tartarus and unleash the horrors that are locked away there. The Fates made it clear that was my fate." Hades grunted.

"Cronus caught wind of Nicole's abilities and became determined to use her power to his advantage."

"Man..." Henry breathed.

"Which is why I brought her here. Here, the gods can keep an eye on her, and you seven can keep Cronus away from her." Nicole looked at her father, then back at the others and Jay. Jay helped Theresa stand and nodded.

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on her. She can stay in the dorm with us." Nicole smiled a little. Hades nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

After the meeting, Jay and the others led Nicole back to the dorm. Nicole seemed to be connecting well with Theresa.

"So do you have any special abilities?" Archie asked with his hands in his pockets. Nicole nodded.

"Yea, I can see and talk to spirits for one."

"You mean ghosts?" Neil asked, looking nervous. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"They prefer to be called spirits. Ghosts is seen as an offensive name for them." Neil put his hands up.

"Hey, don't get mad at me."

"Anyways, what else can you do?" Odie quickly changed the subject. Nicole shrugged.

"Since I'm one of his only children that has survived this long, the spirits and the dead call me their princess, because I'm related to Hades by blood. Since I have that, the spirits use the remains of their life forces to give me power. Depending on the situation, I can make a shield or a cloak."

"That's really cool!" Atlanta piped in and Nicole smiled.

"Thanks." Jay opened the door to the dorm.

"We're back, Athena." The goddess of wisdom smiled when the group entered the room. Nicole locked eyes with the goddess and Athena's smile faded.

"A demigod?" Nicole stepped forward and bowed, her hand on her flat abdomen.

"I'm Nicole Blood, daughter of Hades." Athena eyed the girl and lifted Nicole's chin.

"You don't have to honor me like that, Child of Hades." She smiled and Nicole straightened. Jay told Athena that Nicole was going to be staying with them for a while and Athena was fine with it.

"She can stay in the room next to Jay's." Athena looked at him.

"Can you show her, Jay?" He nodded.

"Sure, come on."

* * *

Jay's room was on the second floor of the dorm. Nicole seemed to be very glad to have her own room. She gave a whoop of joy as she flopped on the bed. Jay lightly chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. She lifted her head.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She asked as she sat up. Jay shrugged.

"Your reaction when you saw the bed was kinda funny." Nicole smiled sheepishly.

"It's been a while since I've had my own bed. I'm always on the run." Jay gave her a sympathetic look.

"That must be hard." Nicole shrugged.

"By now I'm used to it. I've met many friends, but when they find out... What I am, they have a tenancy to stay away from me. Some monsters even say that I smell of death." Jay grunted.

"Anyways, you're probably tired. Hera told me that Ares wanted to see how strong you are tomorrow." Nicole nodded and lay down as Jay walked out, shutting off the light behind him.


End file.
